


Beginnings

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Harley Keener and Peter Parker are married, Harley Keener is a father, M/M, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Mai gets a surprise.*DO NOT READ PART 1 UNLESS YOU HAVE READ YA: THE FIRST TEAM CHAPTER TWO: THE BOY CALLED IRONLAD**DO NOT READ PART 2 & 3 UNLESS YOU HAVE READ YA: END OF A ERA CHAPTER FOUR: THE LAST OF THE PARKERS*
Relationships: Harley Keener & Nate Richards, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker, Nate Richards & Original Female Character, Nate Richards/May "Mayday" Parker, Peter Parker & Nate Richards
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This will have spoilers for my latest chapter.

Mai Keener-Stark stood on top of the building as she looked out onto Queens. Her story began here. Well her father’s had. He grew up in Queens. He spent time here as a young child. Mai looked out at the skyscrapers as Parker, her AI talked into her ear.

“Ms. Stark, it seems that there is a robbery in progress on West and Ordinal.” She smiled.

“Thanks, Parker,” she said as she let herself fall. She caught her with the webbing and swung to her destination. She was Spider-Woman as her father had been Spider-Man. Peter Keener-Stark was now a CEO to one of the biggest business as well as a well-known avenger. Most people don’t even think about Peter as Spider-Man. They see him as the hero. Peter had to deal with the trials to become the hero he was today. She landed in front of the bank as she crawled into a vent. She waited before she webbed up two men and then knocked out the other two. She had one last one who smiled at her. 

“I wouldn’t move Spider-Freak,” he said as he grabbed a hostage. She looked at him and then smiled as someone knocked him out from behind. Her twin brother was there in mundane clothing.

“I had this covered,” he muttered.

“You don’t have your suit,” she told him. He rolled his eyes.

“Let it be said that the youngest Stark is the one to cause the most issues,” Anthony said.

“I’m older by a minute,” Mai said. 

“Ms. Stark, there is some weird power outages in Queens,” Parker said. 

“Heading that way,” she replied to her AI before turning to her brother. “I got to go. You good here?” He nodded as she left. She landed on a building to see the powerlines knocked out. She landed to see a boy holding his head. He looked at her and moved back. 

“It’s alright, I’m Spider-Woman,” She said. He looked at her then looked around like a lost puppy. He looked back at her and touched his ear. He looked back as if something was suppose to happen but it didn’t happen. 

“Where am I?” He asked.

“Queens,” She said.

“New York?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she said. He tried getting up but he felled back down. She caught him. He looked at her and laughed.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile. “They must have really thought you could help me if they sent me to now.” She looked at him confused.

“I think you hit your head. Why don’t we get you to a hospital?” She said.

“I think they would freak out if they saw me,” he said. “I’m not from this time. I need to get back to the tower. Peter Parker will know what to do.”

“Peter who?” She asked.

“Peter Parker? Tony Stark’s son?” He said. No one called her papa by that last name. Whoever this boy was knew something that she did not.

“Let’s get you back,” she said. She held him close. “Ever been swinging through the city?” He shook his head. “You’ll love it.” Then she was off. He held onto her tight as if he would fall if she let go. When they got to the tower she led the boy to a conference room. She told Karen to send her papa and dad down. They were down quickly as they looked panic. Anthony was with them as he looked at the new intruder.

“You actually did make it back,” Peter said. The boy nodded.

“I forgot you didn’t go by Parker in this time though. Mai was confused about who I was talking about. She isn’t quite as I remember,” the boy said. Mai watched him as he talked with Harley and Peter about the days when they were in the YA. 

“Who is he?” She finally asked.

“You don’t remember me, piccolo ragno?” he asked as soon as he said her childhood nickname some of his features became familiar. 

“Nate,” she said. He smiled.

“It’s me. Your dads thought sending me back to the present was the best idea,” he said. She pulled him into a hug.

“Never leave again,” She said. He seemed to give Harley and Peter a look about something unspoken.

“I’ll try not to,” he said. “I would never want to lose you again piccolo ragno.” he said. They stayed close. She didn’t know what would happen now that he was back but she knew that she had her best friend back after years of missing him.


	2. Nate's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate tells Mai part of his story.

Mai went to check on Nate that night when KAREN told her that he was on the roof. He was staring out into the sky. He was holding a ring that was around his neck. She recognized it as the one she always wore. 

“I guess I should explain myself,” Nate said. Mai sat next to him.

“It’s been years since I last saw you,” She said.

“For me it was a while ago,” Nate said. He touched her face before he moved to kiss her. She moved away. “Sorry. I’m just used to you and me being a thing.”

“How?” Mai asked.

“When I went back in time, I realized that I had a crush on you,” Nate said. “I kept it from you all those years. I didn’t realize until Cassie Lang and I were talking and I just knew everything was going to be okay. When I went back with the warning, I didn’t know the real reason you dad sent me back but now I know.” He touched her cheek and she looked at the boy that she used to have slumber parties with and just sighed. Nate moved to kiss her again and she let him. At first Mai wasn’t sure she was kissing the boy right but then he pulled away with his charming grin and she knew that she couldn’t stay away from him. She moved closer to him as they kissed again. She would have never thought that Nate Richards, her childhood best friend would be her first kiss. Nate pulled away. Mai tried to follow his lips but he shook his head.

“We need to talk,” He said. She nodded. He looked at her and then let out a breath.

“So I warned Peter and told Mary about what would happen. After I told them, they went and took down Norman Osborn and kept Harry Osborn alive. After they won, I had a bad feeling and so did Peter. He told me that his spider-sense was acting up,” Nate said. “Not long after that Thanos came and destroyed half the universe.”

“I know, Papa told me about that,” Mai said. “What does this have to do with the last time that you saw me?”

“Five years, it was five years of me trying to help save the world and being pushed aside because apparently I was to blame. Then you showed up. I sent you back to save the world,” Nate said.

“What was the first thing I did to prove it was me?” Mai asked.

“You kissed me like a crazy fool,” Nate said. She smacked his arm. “Truth, you told the whole team about the time you and I were at the cabin and you pushed me into the lake before stealing my shirt.”

“That was a good time. I literally picked you up and threw you into that lake like a true spider,” Mai said.

“You are something else,” Nate said before he kissed her again. She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes.

“You send me to the past? When?” She asked.

“Soon, but for now I would prefer to be kissing you,” he said.

“You are avoiding the question Nathaniel,” She said. He moved back. 

“Soon,” he said. “I’m losing my mind in the past and they had to send the one person who I love the most and who would do anything to keep me safe because she fucking loves me.” 

“Well I do love you,” She said.

“Well good,” Nate said getting up.

“What is really wrong?” Mai said.

“His name is Kang,” Nate said. “If you don’t go back, then he will come sooner than he is supposed to. You are the only one who can stop Kang long enough for the current problem to disappear.” 

“Who is Kang?” Mai asked.

“I am Kang,” Nate said. “You have to stop me in the past from turning bad. Promise me you will look into that for me because I love you and I can’t deal with being the reason that you are not born.” Mai nodded as she kissed him again. He held onto her as they stood there next to each other on the balcony. 

“I love you, Mai Stark-Keener,” Nate said.

“I love you, Nate Richards,” Mai said. A throat cleared as they turned to see Cassie Lang. 

“I have an appointment with you both about a trip that Ms. Stark-Keener is taking to the past,” Cassie reminded them. 

“Of course,” Nate said. “I did say soon.”

“Well this is soon,” Mai said. As she went to where Cassie was. Cassie started heading down to the labs knowing the two teens would follow. 


	3. Mai's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai prepares for her Journey

Mai looked at the suit as she noticed she was not taking a suit with her. She looked at Nate who smiled at her.

“When you get there you will ask me for the watch that you gave me as a child. That contains an older version of the Iron Spider suit which was Peter’s,” Nate said.

“Remember to tell past me about Nate and the lake,” Cassie said. 

“Got it,” Mai said. 

“Also you might see some of your family when you get there,” Nate said.

“Well I have a grandparent dead on both sides so I’m not too shocked that I will see someone who may have died,” Mai said.

“When we send you back, you will meet Rhodey,” Nate said.

“Uncle Rhodey before or after Papa accidentally blew up his car,” Mai asked.

“Before,” Nate said. 

“You may run into your parents,” Cassie said. “Don’t freak Peter out too much when you see him. He will have to deal with the loss of a parent.”

“Got it,” Mai said. “I can’t believe I am going to the past. If Dad and Papa knew they would be so pissed.” 

“That is why we don’t tell them,” Nate said as he finished typing in some stuff. “Oh, also kiss me in front of the group. I want you to piss off all the girls who think that I am theirs.”

“Says the guy who couldn’t stop flirting with every female member of YA until his girlfriend appeared,” Cassie said.

“I didn’t flirt,” Nate said.

“You probably did love,” Mai said. April entered and looked at the group.

“I can explain,” Mai said.

“Let me guess. This is Young Avenger business that Dad and Papa are supposed to know about,” April said. 

“Yep,” Mai said.

“Then I rather not know. Easier for me to deny if I don’t know what you are doing,” April said. She left as Cassie handed Mai the suit. 

“This will get you to and back. Everything you do will happen again in this timeline. Your trip to and from is important. When you get there find Nate as soon as you can. You will need to find him so you can help him. You are his anchor to sanity when you are there. You keep him good and keep Kang’s influence away from him,” Cassie said. 

“I got the mission. Can we just send me or is there another matter that we need to talk about?” Mai asked.

“Don’t spoil the future to anyone. Not even me. If they ask who sent you back say Cassie did. Before you leave though tell me so I know that I am the one to send you back in time,” Nate said. Mai looked at him before she kissed him one last time before she saw his past self. Or his current self who was just a little younger than the boy in front of her. 

“I love you, piccolo ragno,” he said.

“I love you, IronDork,” Mai said. He smiled at her before she was gone. Peter and Harley entered just a second after. Peter nodded at Cassie as Harley freaked out about his daughter going through time. 

“She will be fine,” Cassie said. “Stark, Calm your damn husband.” 

“Harls,” Peter said. Harley looked at the calm demeanor of his husband.

“You knew they were doing this?” Harley said feeling betrayed.

“I knew it would happen,” Peter said.

“So, we could have prevented it,” Harley said. Peter wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Would our daughter have found a way around us?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Harley muttered. 

“So was trying to prevent her fruitless,” Peter said.

“I get what you’re saying,” Harley said. Peter dragged his husband out of the room as Nate looked at Cassie.

“She can do this right?” Nate asked.

“Nate, she will be fine. Now you might want to explain to her dads about being her boyfriend,” Cassie said as she left Nate to ponder the consequences of letting Peter and Harley know he was dating their baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> "So am I getting the shovel talk," Nate asked.  
> "Oh no you are getting the super shovel talk, because if you hurt my baby girl you will wish you were never born," Peter said as Harley stood next to him giving Nate the stare.

**Author's Note:**

> Mai and Nate will return.


End file.
